Snowflakes and Fireworkes
by CelestialTomatoMonkey
Summary: Ciel doesn't like new years, Sebastian gives him a reason to like it more. I suck at summaries and fluff, please just R&R and make me feel better about this.


_Hiya, guys! Just wanted to say happy new years to all of the readers out there and all of the other night owls that are writing and reading by the glorious light of the moon~ This is meant to be short, so don't flame me for the length. _

**Snow Flakes and Fireworks**

It was to be yet another night for Ciel Phantomhive. He didn't really see the New Year as anything special or something to celebrate, which is the reason he stayed home and let the servants out to enjoy themselves tonight. He even gave Sebastian the opportunity to go and have his own twisted fun. But the butler had refused; albeit very politely-_'If I can't accompany my young master at the start of a new year, then what kind of butler would I be?'_- so as not to cause any unnecessary misunderstandings. Ciel had sighed and walked up to his room with his faithful butler not far behind him. That had been a few hours ago and Ciel was currently sleeping soundly, when he had been quite suddenly roused from his much needed sleep. Sebastian was gently shaking the small boy's shoulder and trying to pull him from his warm bed. "What is it, Sebastian…?" Ciel asked sleepily and slurring his words slightly. "Young Master, come to the window. It is snowing heavily and the fireworks will begin soon. It will create surly create some spectacular effects." Sebastian urged as he helped the boy into a sitting position. "I'm too tired to walk, carry me to the window, Sebastian." The demon butler did as he was told and lifted Ciel from the bed and over to the glass pane, holding him like a new bride and keeping him close to himself in a succeeding attempt to keep the frail child warm. "Look there, Young Master, they've just begun setting them off." He said, gazing almost fondly at the bursts of vibrant color in the air. "My, look at how the colors reflect upon the snow." Sebastian commented, looking down at the groggy child that was bundled snugly in his arms. "So pretty…" Ciel said with a quiet voice and a distant look in his mismatched eyes. He allowed some of his inner child out when he smiled and gasped at the flashes and again as they shone back with a soft glow against the falling snow.

Ciel snuggled into Sebastian and buried his face in his chest. He mumbled something quietly and Sebastian leaned his head down to try and distinguish what the boy was saying, only to have it muffled by the fabric of his clothing. "Come again, My Lord, I couldn't quite catch that." He said, trying to coax the words from his bocchan's lips again. Ciel lifted his head up to meet his butler's curious gaze. "I-I s-s-said I… I l-love…IloveyouSebastian!" Ciel spluttered out and hurriedly put his face back against Sebastian's firm chest to try and hide his blush. Sebastian was shocked and surprised for a moment and could only stare at the lightly shaking frame that was his master before a warm chuckle slipped past his lips. "Oh, my dear Bocchan, you always manage to do something unexpected." He said with a gentle smile gracing his handsome features. He carefully set Ciel down and hooked the rounded chin with his index finger, holding it in place with his thumb. He was delighted with the heavy blush that had bloomed across the soft round cheeks. Sebastian could tell that Ciel was nervous of the demon's reaction and was embarrassed that he had confessed so easily. Sebastian chucked again and rubbed his thumb and knuckles across Ciel's cheek. Sebastian leaned forward and up slightly and pulled the innocent boy into a passionate kiss as the firework finale erupted outside.

Once Sebastian pulled back and broke the kiss, he replied in a soft and gentle voice. "You may not believe it, but demons can love. It is very rare, even more so for love toward a human, but when it does happen, those feelings are very very strong. I love you as well, Ciel Phantomhive. I only ask that you allow me to express these feelings that I have for you." "Y-yes, that's fine. And just call me Ciel when we're alone." He answered, falling forward to hug his love. "Sebastian?" "Yes, my love?" "Can I go back to sleep now?" Ciel tiredly pleaded. Sebastian was silent for a moment before letting out a quiet laugh. "Of course, Ciel. Come along and I'll get you tucked in again and we can talk in the morning." With that he helped Ciel and was about to turn to let the obviously overwhelmed child sleep when he felt a hand weakly tug at his sleeve. "Stay with me." Ciel whispered and scooted over to make a spot for Sebastian. He eagerly complied, removing his shoes, coat, and tie before slipping into the bed next to Ciel and curling his arms around him and pulling him close. Ciel fell asleep happy and got a great night of sleep.

EXTRA

The next day, Ciel listened to all of the things that the servants said he had missed. And later in the afternoon, Lizzy came by to interrogate Ciel as to why he wasn't at the big party last night. Sebastian smiled cordially and made excuses that were more like misleading truths... They were mostly true anyway, so there was no problem. Ciel could honestly say that he was looking forward to spending the next year with his beloved butler, Sebastian.

Fin.

_I finally got this done! This idea has been in my head for a while and I ended up cracking it out in an hour flat. I know that it's really short, but I hope it was good. I'm not good at fluff, I'm usually better at lemons, so please tell me how I did on this without the use of any flames, _thanks again, everybody I love you all ;)


End file.
